1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotal device and, more particularly, to an improved pivotal device for a playpen and having a locking mechanism disposed thereto so as to prevent it from being unintentionally activated.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional playpen is designed for children to play therein and usually has a pivotal device disposed between two siderails of the playpen so that the playpen is able to be folded so as to occupy less space while not in use. Although the pivotal devices of some of conventional playpens have a common feature of being easily operated to fold or to extend the playpens, they lack a locking feature such that the pivotal device could be unintentionally actuated by children and the playpen could collapse suddenly, and the children in the playpen could be hurt. A latest related pivotal device for a playpen known to Applicant is Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,634, entitled as "Pivotal Device for a Playpen". Applicant wants to design a pivotal device used on playpen and which has a reliable two-step operation locking function.
The present invention intends to provide an improved pivotal device for connecting two siderails of a playpen and the pivotal device has a locking mechanism disposed thereto which effectively mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.